A Warrior's Fate
by moonlit reveries
Summary: [KyoXYuya]Almost fifteen years after the Battle of Sekigahara, Demon Eyes Kyo has abandoned the name of the thousand man slayer. Until one day, a group of samurais demanded him to return to the battlefield in return for the safety of his family...


**Title: **_A Warrior's Fate  
_**Rating: **_T (just to be safe)  
_**Genre: **_General…_

**Summary: **_Almost fifteen years after the Battle of Sekigahara, Demon Eyes Kyo has abandoned the name of the thousand man slayer and started living a peaceful life with his wife and children. Until one day, a group of samurais demands to him to return to the battlefield and win them the war…_

_**Author's Note: **__Salutations to you who opened this fan fiction. This is my second SDK fan fiction. This contains less mushy stuff compared to the first although I will still try putting KyoXYuya fluff in it. This is still not the saga. I plan to put out because I still haven't finishing reading the manga. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! This is based on the anime NOT on the manga._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. If I did, there would be more KyoXYuya! So, don't sue me! _

**BEGIN!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Prologue**_

_Smoke!_

The smell was unmistakable. It started as light scent of charcoal that Demon Eyes Kyo thought was Yuya cooking dinner. Less than ten seconds, the cloud became heavier. Demon Eyes Kyo had no choice but to check out what exactly his wife was cooking. Apparently, she was not concocting something. The smoke became heavier that Demon Eyes Kyo coughed. He forced his way to the origin of the smoke. The smoke led him to their living room. The _tatami mats_ were already becoming ash as the fire galloped its way into the corridor.

Seeing no immediate wait to extinguish the fire, the retired samurai rushed to the room were his wife was staying. "Get out off the house!" He just yelled at her. He ran to another room down their hallway calling his two children out of their room. He ran further down the corridor. Upon reaching the small _saidan_, he reached for something behind the hanging calligraphy of honour. He did not care that he knocked out the statue of _Buddha_ or being burned by the incense sticks. He pulled out a sword, his _Tenrou_. The smoke already filled the house. He then returned to his wife.

He found her, however, collapsed on the entrance of their room while holding her oversized belly. Kyo forgot. Early that night, his wife resigned early because of an apparent throbbing pain in her stomach. He rushed to her and carried her with his arms. He turned his back around to see his two other children standing wide-eyed in fear. Demon Eyes Kyo knelt in front of them signalling them to get on his back.

"_Konkoei, Yakusoku_." He shouted at his four-year-olds. "On my back now!"

As his eyes trailed to the most probable path of the fire, he saw a loose piece of tatami matting. He reached for it and lifted the mat up. He saw dirt-like power. He took a sample of it and brought it closer to his nose. It was no mistake. This was gunpowder. Lifting the other mats near him, he saw the same: explosive powder.

Sensing the smoke barely a few meters from the gunpowder, he gathered all his strength as he stood up and carried his family. As fast as his legs could carry him, he made his way to the nearest and safest exit in the house. His adrenaline rush took him outside in less than five seconds. However, he needed a considerable amount of distance to avoid the explosion of the gunpowder and the scattering of debris that could come along with it. He forced all his strength to run as far away as he could.

His lower limbs, however, gave in after running a five hundred meter distance in less than thirty seconds not to mention carrying his pregnant wife and two kids. He was already out of breath. He wasn't as strong as he use to be. His body has become weak from not being able to be exposed in the battlefield for a decade. While he was catching his breath, he scanned his children making sure they were uninjured. He checked the pulse of the woman he was carrying. She was still alive but unconscious. He sighed in relief.

_BOOM!_ The house exploded into pieces.

Demon Eyes Kyo watched as their house collapse in the flames. He felt his two children tug behind his legs. His wife, Yuya had regained consciousness but was panting and sweating. Pretty soon, lightning flashed, thunder clapped and rain fell. This just wasn't Kyo's day, he mumbled to himself.

"Daddy," his little girl asked teary-eyed. "Wew will we live now?"

"Yeah, Dad." The boy agreed holding back his tears. "We'll get wet wid da rayn."

Kyo looked at them. He gave a half-smile.

"Is Daddy a bad pewson?"

The red-eyed father shook his head at his twins.

"Why'd dey do dis to us, Dad?"

He patted the heads of his twins and knelt beside his wife. He checked her temperature. Her temperature was a bit higher than normal. He carried her body in arms and the children on his back. After regaining little of his strength, he got on his legs and began running again; this time to find shelter from the terrible thunderstorm.

"Daddy, aw we gonna die?" Yakusoku asked while controlling her crying.

"We won't." Demon Eyes Kyo whispered. "But the one who did this will!"

_

* * *

_

_a/n: That was the prologue! Please do tell me what you guys think! I apologize for any misspellings, typographical errors, grammatical errors, and incorrect punctuation. I am not patient proofreading. Since classe sare about to start, the interval between the updates will be longer! Please bear with me! _

_**P.S. A little OOCness will be expected of Kyo since he has become a father and a husband. Same goes for the other characters. The names of the kids are Yakusoku-it directly translates to **__promise __**– and Konkoei –it translates as '**__sword honor__**' or **__'honor of the sword__**'. This is a semi-sequel of my first fic. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
